psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Susan Fiona Dorinthea Michie
Professor Susan Michie (born 19 June 1955, London, England) is Professor of Health Psychology at University College London, United Kingdom. Academic career Michie studied experimental psychology at Oxford University, obtaining a BA in Experimental Psychology in 1976, and a DPhil in Developmental Psychology in 1982. She studied clinical psychology at the Institute of Psychiatry, London University, obtaining an MPhil in Clinical Psychology in 1978. She is a chartered clinical psychologist and a chartered health psychologist, and Fellow of the British Psychological Society. Michie worked as a clinical psychologist with children and families at the Royal Free Hospital, London. In 1989, she joined the Royal Free School of Medicine’s Health Psychology Unit as a Senior Research Fellow in Clinical Health Psychology. She developed a psychology service for staff, an organisational consultancy service for managers and taught a variety of professions. Her research focused on the areas of antenatal care and screening, and occupational stress in health care staff and students. In 1993, Michie moved to the Psychology and Genetics Research Group, King’s College London where she conducted research into the process and outcome of genetic counselling, public and professional attitudes towards genetic testing, informed choice and decision making about prenatal screening and genetic testing, and the psychological impact of predictive genetic testing. She continued her clinical work, consultancy and research at the Royal Free Hospital’s Occupational Health and Safety Unit part-time. In 2002, Michie joined the Psychology Department of University College London (UCL), where she is Professor of Health Psychology. She is also Director of Health Psychology Research for the Camden & Islington Mental Health NHS Trust and Camden and Islington PCTs and Deputy Director of the Centre for Outcomes Research and Effectiveness. She is seconded part-time to the Department of Health's Division of Public Health to advise on behaviour change in relation to health. Her current research includes designing and evaluating theory based interventions to change behaviour, assessing adherence to intervention protocols, developing a taxonomy of behaviour change techniques.Michie, S. and Abraham, C. (2004). (editors) Health Psychology in Practice. London. BPS Blackwells. Michie has served as President of the European Health Psychology Society, Chair of the British Psychological Society’s Division of Health Psychology, Chair of its Training Committee and member of the BPS Council. She was elected Fellow of the BPS in 2001. Personal life Susan Michie is the daughter of the late biologist Dame Anne McLaren and computer scientist Donald Michie and sister of the economist Jonathan Michie. She was married to the campaigner and journalist Andrew Murray (1981–97) and has three children, Jessica Katharine Murray, Jack Douglas Murray and Laura Catriona Murray. She has served as National Executive Committee member and President of the London Region of the trade union MSF and is currently vice-Chair of Cuba Solidarity Campaign. References External links * Academic home page Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:Alumni of the University of London Category:Academics of King's College London Category:Academics of University College London Category:English psychologists Category:Clinical psychologists